Sickness is Unacceptable
by GinnyBloomPotter
Summary: Kendall thinks he can never need help. That he can never be weak. Who's gonna show him otherwise? KendallXOC friendship with Kogan, Kenlos and Kames bromances and more. NO SLASH
1. No way

Kendall Knight woke up with a blazing headache and a burn in his throat. He kept his eyes shut tight and turned his face into his pillow, trying to go back to sleep. But it wasn't working. He tossed and turned, then finally, got to accepting the fact that he's probably not going to be feeling any better any time soon, and sat up in his bed. The pain in his head doubled and he groaned, annoyed at it. He took a glance at his clock, only to see that it read 4:30 in the morning. He groaned yet again and trudged out into the kitchen. He took the ibuprofen from the cabinet and got a glass of water. Taking two of the little pills and drinking his glass of water, he put his glass in the sink, and then collapsed onto the orange couch, facedown.

Thing was, Kendall Knight didn't get sick. No way, no how. He was too busy to get sick. Who was supposed to take care of everyone if he was sick in bed?

'I'm not sick, I'm not sick, I can't be sick, there is no way I'm sick…' he thought as he curled up in a ball, then as his stomach twisted, he finally thought, 'okay, so I'm sick.'

Bile rose in his throat as he gagged. He stood and bolted to the bathroom before the vertigo even had a chance to hit him. Crouching low over the toilet, his stomach was squeezed by an iron fist and his dinner exploded from his mouth with all the force of a piece of rock from an erupting volcano. Tears streamed down his face as he choked on the vomit, not even able to catch a breath. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that he couldn't remember ever eating that much for dinner in his life, let alone the night before when he had already been feeling ill. Finally, he sat up, all the contents of his stomach finally gone. Black dots danced around the edges of his vision and his hands shook as he grappled for the lever that would flush the acid away.

He sat next to the toilet and panted, sobs wracking his body, but he quickly wiped the tears away and lay down in bed, composing himself.

One thing was certain. No matter how sick he felt, he would never let it show. Because he was Kendall Knight.

And he never got sick.

A/N – Hey, this has just been an idea of mine that has been running through my head for a while. I decided to finally type it up, and well here it is. I don't know what it is with me and Kendall angst but I just love it. Which is awful because I am completely in love with him.

WARNING- THIS STORY WILL FEATURE AN OC! EMILY HART IS MY OC THAT I ENTERED INTO TOTALLYLOSINGIT's OC CONTEST, SO IF IT APPEARS THERE DO NOT BE ALARMED. AN ONESHOT ABOUT HOW SHE MET THE BOYS WILL BE POSTED BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS PUT UP. PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS STORY IS WORTH CONTINUING. ONE REVIEW TELLING ME TO GO FOR IT AND I WILL! SO NO LAZINESS PEOPLE! IF EVERYONE THINKS SOMEONE ELSE IS GOING TO DO IT NO ONE WILL! SO JUST GO FOR IT!


	2. Why me?

_**A/N- here is the second chapter! I know! I know! Way overdue! I'm so sorry! But I hope you enjoy!**_

_**In case you didn't know, this story will involve my OC Emily Hart. For more information about her, see my story LA Baby. This chapter will be in her POV.**_

Kendall was sick.

The minute I woke up I could tell something was wrong. Call it ESP, call it intuition. Whatever it was, I knew something was off.

I walked into the living room, still wearing the t shirt and sweatpants I had worn to bed. The minute I saw Kendall sitting at the counter, his eyes dull and body slumped, I knew that he wasn't okay.

"Kendall?"

He turned and looked at me, an obviously fake smile plastered on his face. "Hey Em," He said with a nearly imperceptible wince. Operative word being 'nearly'.

"Are you feeling okay?" I took a seat next to him and placed a hand on his forehead, finding it far warmer than was healthy. "You feel kinda warm."

"I'm fine," Kendall insisted. "Just got a sunburn. You know how skin feels warmer after a sunburn.

"But your face isn't red at all." I pointed out. "You know how skin gets redder after a sunburn."

"Oh, haha, using my own line against me. How original."

I frowned at him. "Don't think you can go changing the subject on me. Tell me what's up."

"Nothing, I'm fine."

I crossed my arms and lifted an eyebrow. "You are such a liar."

"You know what, I'm not going to sit here and listen to this. I have a studio to get to."

Kendall stood up and started making his way to the door. I sighed, watching him walk away.

I knew he was lying. He might not be willing to admit it, but I knew it. I had known him for way too long to let this die.

About 5 feet from the door, Kendall tripped. Logan, who had just walked into the room, ran over to him, me following a second later.

"Whoa," Logan said, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You alright dude?" he asked.

He gave no response. I looked more closely at his face and noticed him turning slightly green.

"Kendall?" I questioned.

Vomit erupted from his mouth, all over the carpet. I rubbed his back, waiting for him to be done.

When he was finished, I pulled him into a hug, trying to calm the shivers that wracked his body.

"Not… sick…" He mumbled.

"Rigghhhttt…." I helped him stand and lead him back to his room, where I helped him lay down on the bed.

James looked at us from his bed in a panic. He quickly stood and crossed the room. "What happened?" He asked.

"Kendall's sick." I told him, pulling the blanket over Kendall until it reached his neck.

"Not sick." He mumbled, turning on his side and snuggling deeper into the bed.

"Sure, of course not." James rolled his eyes.

Logan walked into the room with a glass of water in one hand and the thermometer in the other. He set the water down on the nightstand and sat on the bed, bringing the thermometer to Kendall's parted lips.

The thermometer slipped in easily. Kendall did not object to it, much to my surprise. Kendall never was one to accept defeat and allow himself to be taken care of. Rather, he'd fight tooth and nail to be the one giving the care, never receiving it. He'd fight to be the strong one, the one always on top, never weak.

Carlos bounded into the room, his helmet securely on his head. "Hey guys!" he exclaimed. "Aren't we going to work?" Then he took a look at Kendall.

"Uh oh. Kendall's sick?"

"Yup." James said.

"Did he admit it?"

"Nope." I replied.

"Odds he's gonna?"

"Slim to none." Logan stated.

"He's an idiot isn't he?"

"Definitely," We responded together.

"I can hear you ya know." Kendall muttered.

"We know," I said. "You were meant to."

Logan pulled the thermometer from Kendall's mouth as it beeped.

"101.6" He read aloud.

I groaned. Yup. He was definitely sick.

James sighed. "I'll call Gustavo." He said, whipping out his phone.

"I'll call Mama Knight," Carlos added, doing the same.

That was when I remembered. Both Mama Knight and Katie were in Minnesota for a week, which left us with the task of taking care of Kendall. Well, Logan and I. No one would trust James and Carlos enough to let them take care of a sick Kendall without guidance. Not the two boys who still played with their food.

Carlos went out of the room to talk to Mama Knight, while James stayed. Eventually, he hung up with a sigh.

"Gustavo said we have to come in without him and leave him home." He told Logan and I.

"But who's going to take care of Sickey McPukester over here?" Logan asked.

I raised an eyebrow. What was I, chopped liver? God, I hoped not. That stuff was gross. I'd much rather be an oatmeal cookie, or a bowl of Haagen-Dazs' Brownie ala Mode ice cream. Now that was delicious.

"Why can't I take care of him?" I asked.

"Oh right!" he exclaimed. "You're a competent, makeshift doctor."

"Well, I didn't get A's in Bio, Health, and Anatomy for nothing." I stated while secretly laughing at the normally intelligent boy's idiocy.

Carlos came back into the room. "Bad news." He told us. "Mama Knight can't cut the trip short. It'll be a week before she's back."

"Then it's a good thing we know what we're doing."

"Correction." James said. "You and Logan know what you're doing. You do know what you're doing ,right?"

"Yes."

"Great! Well we gotta get to work before Gustavo skins us and sells our flesh on eBay. I was not meant to have no skin. Can you imagine it?" he shuddered. "The horror!"

The guys left, leaving me with a sick Kendall and no idea how to get him to accept aid.

Fantastic.

_**A/N- Am I the only one who has had Brownie ala Mode ice cream? It's vanilla with chunks of brownie in it. Best ice cream ever!  
So, just so you guys know, this story is taking a life of its own. I have no idea where I'm going with this. I'm basically just going on Microsoft Word and typing random words that pop into my head, hoping they make sense. That's one of the things I love most about writing fanfiction. You end up creating things you never knew you could accomplish. Am I the only one who thinks that? Probably. I'll stop talking, well, typing now. Good night, sweet dreams, please review, don't let the bed bugs bite and all that other fun stuff. Buh Bye!**_


	3. sympathetic vomiting

AN- I am so sorry for the wait but I was a little bit stuck. Now I know what I'm doing for this chapter but school just started and the principal says no matter how well I do in AP English, I can't keep taking it if I don't keep my grades up in ALL my classes, so the only time I'll be able to update for the next couple of months is on weekends, and even then it'll only be if I don't have too much work. So don't expect so much so soon. I'll try to make this as long as possible to keep you guys satiated until next time though. Fingers crossed!

Disclaimer- If I owned BTR this would've already been an episode and Emily would be an actual character (played by me of course). Honestly people. You think this stuff would be in fanfictions if I owned any of the stuff I wrote about?

Emily's POV

Once the guys left and Kendall fell asleep, I walked out into the living room to clean up the vomit. I took one look at the mess and started gagging. I turned quickly and breathed in deeply through my mouth.

How was it possible to forget that I was a sympathetic vomiter? I guess I was too busy taking care of Kendall to notice the puke, and then I was out of the room.

I ran into my room and opened the top drawer in my desk. I sifted through the items there carefully, before slamming it shut angrily when I didn't find what I wanted. I opened the second drawer and started going through the things in that one. Pink feather pen… pack of gum… scissors… tape… gift certificate to the Gap- why hadn't I used that yet? AHA! A NOSE CLIP!

I donned the clip, immediately blocking my nostrils from all air, therefore, from all smell. I went to the kitchen and retrieved the mop, then with my eyes closed, I mopped up the mess.

After 10 minutes of vigorous mopping, I peeked at the floor and was relieved to find it clean. I lifted my head and promptly ran to the bathroom, bile already rising up my throat. Turned out, I had been mopping up the area of floor 5 yards away from the puddle of vomit.

When I had finished throwing up into the toilet, I wipe my mouth with a tissue, then brushed my teeth.

After checking on Kendall, I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone. I scrolled down my contact list, finally getting to Camille's name and pressed the talk button.

After ringing a couple of times, she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Camille!" I said as cheerfully as possible.

"Emily? Is that you? Why are you taking so weirdly?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "What are you…?"

It then occurred to me that I might have forgotten to take the clip off of my nose. I lifted a hand to my face and, feeling the clip there, ripped it off of my face.

"Sorry, I was wearing a nose clip," I informed the girl on the other line.

"Why…?" She asked slowly, as if she was afraid of the response.

"That's kind of what I called about," I sighed, feeling guilty about what I was about to ask her. "Listen, so, Kendall got sick-"

"Oh my gosh is he okay?" Camille cut me off.

"At the moment, yes he's fine. Sleeping as we speak. But he kinda vomited by the apartment door before we really knew he was sick, and you know how I'm a sympathetic vomiter so I was kinda wondering if you would maybe come over and help me clean it."

Camille sighed. "Oh the things I'll do for my friends…"

My heart lifted. "So you'll do it?" I asked hopefully.

"Be there in 5."

Readjusting the nose clip, I walked out of my room and into the living room, where I sat on the orange couch, doing my best to avoid looking at the puddle by the door.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I called out to who I assumed was Camille. The door swung open to reveal not only Camille (who was actually dressed up in a nurse's outfit, complete with doctor's bag) but also Buddha Bob, who was carrying plungy in one hand and air freshener in the other.

"Hey," I said, surprised.

Forgoing a greeting, Buddha Bob immediately grabbed the mop from next to the door and started cleaning the floor.

Camille, meanwhile, looked at me sympathetically. "Hey Em," She said, coming over to sit next to me on the couch. "You look a little green, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied. "I was trying to clean up the mess on my own and…"

"You actually had to look to do it?"

"Pretty much."

"So where is everyone?" Camille looked around.

"Katie and Mama Knight are in Minnesota, and the guys are at the studio." I replied. "Do you really think I would've called you if I could've gotten James, Carlos, or Logan to clean up the mess?"

"No, probably not," She agreed.

"So what's with the get up?" I asked the method actress.

"If we're playing doctor for Kendall, we may as well look the part." She told me with a smirk.

I heard a cough from the door and looked up to see Buddha Bob standing there, the bottle of air freshener being sprayed. The second he finished he told me "Tell Kendall I said hi," then scurried out the door.

I laughed and called after him. "WILL DO!"

Camille turned on the TV as I pulled the nose clip off, then sat back and sighed.

"We have one busy day ahead of us," I told the girl next to me.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRB TRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBT RBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

About an hour later, I heard a soft moan coming from Kendall's room. I looked at Camille, who had fallen asleep, then sighed and stood, going over to the sick boy's room.

Kendall looked up at me from the bed, his eyes glassy and his forehead coated in a fine layer of sweat.

"Em," he croaked, "Make it stop."

My heart dropped out of my chest. If Kendall was admitting the pain, he must be really sick. My mind flashed back to the last time he was this sick, which was in Minnesota.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kendall stared up at his mother from the couch, his face pale and cheeks rosy red, as I sat with Katie and the guys at the table, staring at the wooden surface._

"_Momma, everything hurts," I heard the 15 year old boy on the couch mumble miserably. _

"_I know sweetheart," Mama Knight replied. A sigh escaped her lips. The sound of her suddenly standing upright made me tear my eyes away from the table and glance at her._

_She grabbed her car keys from the coffee table and looked at James, who was the strongest of the three boys. Her urgent glance seemed to say everything for her. James immediately stood and crossed the room, lifting Kendall into his arms. We all followed Mama Knight to the car. She drove us to the hospital, where Kendall was whisked away to have tests done._

_2 hours we sat in the waiting room, anxious for news. By the time the doctor came out to talk to us, James and Carlos had started pacing, Katie had fallen asleep against Logan's shoulder, who was also asleep, and both Mama Knight and I were rocking back and forth in our chairs. We all immediately approached the doctor, worry etched across our faces._

"_Pneumonia, strep throat, and the stomach flu." He delivered the verdict quickly, then, after telling us we could go see him, walked into his office._

**END FLASHBACK**

He had been stuck in the hospital for two weeks. But now, with Katie and Mama Knight gone, and me stuck here without any legitimate backup in case something really bad happened, this case seemed way worse.

Tears gathering in my eyes, I sat next to the shaking boy on the bed, my hand coming up to brush the hair off of his sweaty forehead.

"I'm going to try the best I can to make it stop," I whispered to him, my heart aching with each word.

I couldn't stand to see Kendall, who was, essentially, my rock in so much pain. I never thought Kendall Knight would ever seem so weak and vulnerable. Not until it was too late. Not until it happened.

His face twisted in agony and he clutched at his stomach, shaking harder than ever before. I made a wild grab for the bucket I had placed next to the bed and held it under his chin, just in time to catch the stream of acidic liquid that issued forth. I tried not to look, but the smell still hit me like a tidal wave, causing my stomach to give a mighty lurch, and my throat to close up. I tried to stop the gagging as best I could, but I could tell that my control would soon slip.

Camille entered the room and briskly walked over to the bed, holding the bucket and nodding at me.

At the signal I bolted out of the room and into the bathroom, where I threw up yet again. When I had finished, I brushed my teeth again and went back to the room, stopping at the doorway to make sure I didn't hear any vomiting.

Deeming the coast clear, I entered the room once again, saying a quick thank you to Camille who simply nodded in acknowledgment and left the room with the bucket, presumably to clean it out.

I hugged the sick boy closer to me and let the tears fall.

I wasn't just crying for him. I was crying for everything. The full force of the situation hit me harder than a prizefighter and I couldn't bear the feeling of utter loneliness I felt.

With Kendall getting worse by the minute, and my only backup being Camille and the guys, who weren't even home, I wasn't sure how much longer I could take it.

But I knew I had to. For Kendall's sake.

AN- to all of you with the same twisted mind I have, never fear, things will get worse. If I can figure out how at least. I am open to suggestions, so feel free to tell me if you'd like to see anything in the story, excluding slash, cancer, or death.

I may love Kendall angst but that does not mean I want him, or anyone else for that matter to die. On second thought… I changed my mind. Death is allowed assuming it is not anyone at the Palm Woods, Gustavo or Kelly. BTW- his mom and sister count as in the Palm Woods.

WARNING- Don't expect an update for a while. I'm not sure when I'll have time to work on this so don't get mad if it's not for a month or so.

BUT PLEASE REVIEW! =)


	4. Mr Fuzzy Face

Chapter 4

AN- Hey, I am so sorry for the wait but I had to post something to let you know I'm still standing. It might be short though. Sorry. Wow, my friends are right. I do apologize a lot. I'm still trying to decide if that's a good thing or not. Any ideas?

My shirt was soaked with sweat and tears when I finally left Kendall's room. He had fallen asleep once again and I managed to slip away to change. I ran into my room and peeled the wet t-shirt off of my damp skin, then rummaged round in my drawers for my baggy, two-sizes-too-big-but-comfier-than-a-down-blanket-on-a-cold-winter-day, Harry Potter t-shirt. I threw it over my head then joined Camille on the couch. Feeling nostalgic, we watched old Powerpuff Girls episodes until keys sounded in the lock at 4:00. That was when the guys walked in.

"Camille, hey" Logan said, confused at seeing his girlfriend here. "What's up?" Camille and I stood and he hugged her tightly.

"There was a little… issue with Kendall and Em called for some back up."

The guys looked alarmed. "Issue?" James exclaimed. "What issue?'

"It's nothing serious." I lied. "I just… he was… And I'm… and… well…"

"You couldn't handle the puking could you?" Carlos said.

I really needed to get out more. These guys knew me too well.

"I'm sorry," I wailed. "You know I'm no good with this stuff. I threw up from only _attempting _to clean it up. I needed backup and you guys ditched me! Who was I supposed to call and DON'T YOU DARE SAY GHOSTBUSTERS CARLOS OR I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU CLEAN EVERYTHING UP NEXT TIME!"

"Whoa, Em, chill," Logan told me in his logical, reasonable voice. I really hated that voice. It made me see reason, and what's so fun about that? "We did not ditch you; we were needed at the studio. And there is no reason to apologize. We know you by now, we should have realized something like that might happen. Now why don't you tell me what's really going on with Kendall, other than the puking- we knew that, and we know you were lying when you said nothing serious was going on."

I had half a mind to glance down at my arm to see if I was truly as transparent as Logan made me feel. I sighed. "He got worse after you left."

Logan nodded. "I should've talked to Gustavo about staying home. He isn't well."

I sighed and plopped back down on the couch. My eyelids felt heavy and my limbs, weak but I couldn't afford to rest now. Kendall was sick. He needed help.

I faintly heard a groan coming from Kendall's room. Ignoring my exhaustion, I ran to his room, closely followed by Logan, James, Carlos, and Camille.

Kendall had sat up in bed and was hunched over his stomach. His sweaty face was tinged a faint, sickly green.

I could tell he was going to puke before it happened. Ignoring my brain, I grabbed the bucket from next to his bed and brought it up to his lips, careful not to look at it or breathe in its foul stench. I focused instead on Kendall's golden brown locks that had been matted down by sweat. I had always loved his hair. His eyes were my favorite feature of his but his hair was a close second. It was really cool hair.

I managed to make it through this incident without any sympathetic vomiting happening. Carlos had whisked the bucket away before the sight or smell hit me. I was still nauseous, but when I was usually puking in these cases, I'd take what I could get.

Kendall leaned into my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay Kendall." I tried to console him. "You're okay. Everything's okay."

"If you say 'okay' one more time," Kendall said hoarsely. "You're not going to be okay. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey, what did I say?"

"Dude, you can barely keep your eyes open. I don't think you can really do anything."

"No, but James can."

In response, James cracked his knuckles menacingly, wiggled his fingers, and smiled evilly. I glared at him, and his expression turned terrified. "Sorry dude. She's scary."

"Logan?"

He shook his head. "Not worth it. James is right. Emily is the scariest girl I've ever met. Other than Camille of course. And Lucy. She's just _creepy_ sometimes."

I rolled my eyes. Hey, at least they have learned from their mistakes.

I looked at Kendall. I just wished there was something I could do to make him feel better. Then I got an idea.

I gently lifted Kendall's head off my shoulder and stood.

"Hey, that was my pillow," He complained.

"Sorry," I said. "I'll be right back."

I left the room and went down the hall to my own. It seemed I was always going in there to get things lately.

I picked up something from my bed and smiled. This was what I was looking for.

I went back to Kendall's room with the object behind my back. I sat on the bed next to the blond and presented him with it.

He looked at it, confused. "Mr. Fuzzy Face?"

Mr. Fuzzy Face was a cute, smallish, brown teddy bear that Kendall had gotten for me back in Minnesota. During winter break, just before we had moved to LA, I had gotten sick the day of our planned trip to the amusement park. Feeling bad that I had to stay behind, Kendall had bought me the small bear from the gift shop. When he gave it to me that night, I was really upset at being sick AGAIN, and he managed to cheer me up. I had named him Mr. Fuzzy Face because it was Kendall who had given it to me.

I looked at the others in the room and, understanding my meaning, they went to the living room.

"Do you remember what you told me when you gave him to me?" I asked him.

"No," he said. "That was a speech I made up on the spot. I don't remember what I said. Plus I'm sick. My brain's as fuzzy as my eyebrows."

I smiled. "Bad joke," I told him. "But at least you can acknowledge your eyebrow's fuzziness."

"How could I not be?" He said. "You guys point it out 24/7. Didn't you name him," he gestured to the bear, "Mr. Fuzzy Face because of my eyebrows?"

"Well, yes, but… That's not… Oh never mind."

"Well?"

I was confused. "Well what?"

"What did I tell you?"

"Oh right! When you gave me Mr. Fuzzy Face, you told me that any time I was upset, or not feeling well, and you weren't around, I should hug him, and imagine it was you. I should think of you, and how you were always there for me. That I was never alone. That things were never as bad as they may seem. So now I'm giving him to you. Because you are never alone. Anytime you don't feel okay, just hug him and remember I'm always here for you too."

Kendall accepted him with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now go back to sleep."

He lay back down on his pillow with Mr. Fuzzy Face held tightly in his arms. Slowly he drifted off to sleep. I smiled down at him and brushed his hair off his face before exiting the room.

**AN- So another chapter done. I'll be posting the story behind the bear before the next chapter is posted. **

**I have decided that though Jendall was very cute pre- New Zealand, they are not now. Jo was being kind of unreasonable in the last episode. She was acting like she was the only one hurt by her moving. Which didn't make any sense given how badly Kendall was hurt, being left behind like that. They broke up. He had a right to try and move on. HSe can't act insulted about that. Especially since he never forgot her either. She was supposed to be gone for 3 years. He can't wait around forever. He had a right.**

**I have also decided that James must renounce his title (in the show at least) of the girl magnet. So far, the two girls James has tried to get have both chosen Kendall while James has not had a real girlfriend on the show at all. At least, not really. So now Kendall is the official band girl magnet. **

**Well, that's the end of my rant. Please review if you want to see more!**


	5. I AM AN ADULT!

**Can I just say that I love Scooby Doo? Seriously, it's hilarious! **

**Here's the next chapter. BEWARE OF THE FLUFF! If it's fluffy… I don't know I'm kind of just writing it and seeing where it takes me. I have no idea what I'm doing… so yeah… please don't tell anyone. I have an image to uphold. Actually, I'm not quite sure I have an image… Ignore my incessant, idiotic ramblings. Again, I have no idea what I'm talking about.**

I sat on the couch between James and Logan and lay my head on James' shoulder.

He looked at me, amused. "Is there a specific reason you're on my shoulder?" he asked.

"I'm tired, you're here, and you're comfy. Not sure if I need more reason than that." I yawned and pulled my legs up to my chest, my tired eyes closing for a minute. I heard familiar music coming from the TV and opened my eyes, sitting up in delight.

"Scooby Doo!" I squealed, just milliseconds after Carlos said "Hey I love this show!"

Carlos and I high fived, then we settled down to watch. Within 5 minutes, Carlos and I were laughing like maniacs while James, Logan, and Camille stared at us.

"You are such weirdoes" James stated.

"And your first clue was…" I replied, managing to stop laughing long enough for that.

Logan rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'll make dinner." He said. "Any suggestions?"

"Just boil a pot of noodles," I told him. "That way, when Kendall wakes up, he'll have something to eat, and we can just add our own toppings in our own individual bowls."

"Toppings?" James laughed. "For pasta? I think you're getting noodles confused with ice cream."

There was only one response to that. The mature one. My tongue poked out from between my lips and my eyes squinted.

"Oh, real mature."

That's it. I need to find a way to stop these people from reading my mind ASAP. This is getting ridiculous.

A groan came from the hallway. I turned and saw Kendall approaching the couch sluggishly.

"Hey," I stood and approached him. "Why are you up and out of bed?"

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled. I lead him over to the couch and James and Camille stood immediately, letting Kendall sit on the couch. I sat next to him and turned so that I was sitting with my back to the corner of the couch with my legs crossed. Kendall lay back and put his head in the small nest that my crossed legs created. I ran my fingers through his damp blond hair then laid a hand on his forehead.

"Aw, sweetie, you're burning up!" I said. "James, could you find the thermometer?"

James left the room with a sigh as Logan shuffled through the cabinets for a box of noodles. Carlos looked at me and Kendall sadly. I gave him a small, sad, little half smile, and then resumed running my fingers through Kendall's hair.

As Logan poured the pasta into the pot of boiling water in the kitchen, James ran back into the room, holding a weird clear thing in his hand.

"Here," He said, handing it to me. I looked at it, a little bit confused, before I realized it was a regular thermometer, as in not digital. I raised an eyebrow at him. "I know it's not digital, but I couldn't find the other one!" he said defensively.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, then put the thermometer into Kendall's mouth. Luckily, I learned how to read a normal thermometer in 10th grade chemistry.

After 5 minutes, the noodles were ready and I figured the thermometer must be done reading his Kendall's temperature. I pulled the rod out of his mouth and stared at it for a minute before I could finally decipher what it said.

"104.3" I read out loud. Carlos looked at me in confusion.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked me.

"No, that's a bad thing. That's a very bad thing." Logan replied for me. Turning off the stove, he looked at me. "Hospital?"

"Definitely."

I put my hands under Kendall's shoulders and slowly lifted him. "Noo…" he whined, struggling weakly against the pressure I was exerting on his back. "No hospital. I'm fine. I feel great."

I rolled my eyes. "That's why you can barely sit up and are hotter than the noodles Logan just made."

Inwardly, I groaned at my choice of words. I could just feel James and Camille's smirks at the word hot. I didn't know why they had to pull some sort of double meaning out of a completely innocent comment.

"Oh stop," I told them as James came over and lifted Kendall into his arms. I stood and grabbed the car keys from the coffee table. "Let's go."

**1 ½ hours later**

We all sat in the waiting room. I was plagued with horrible thoughts. What if he wasn't okay? What if… No. I couldn't think like that. Kendall was fine. He's just sick. No big deal.

"Kendall Knight?" called a voice from the hallway. I looked up and saw a nurse standing there. Logan and I both stood immediately and approached her.

"What's up, is he okay?" I asked quickly.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, why?"

"And you?" She turned to Logan.

"Same."

"I'm sorry. I cannot disclose information about Kendall's condition unless a legal adult with any form of control over his wellbeing is present."

I groaned. "But…"

"I'm sorry."

An idea occurred to me. "Wait, would a boss count?"

"It depends on the relationship."

"Kendall's in the boy band, Big Time Rush. Can you disclose information to his producer?"

"Yes, I can. Why don't you call him and have him come over."

"Okay. I will."

I pulled out my cell phone and tried calling Kelly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I need you to come over to the hospital."

"You need me to come where?"

Oh no. She sounds alarmed.

"The hospital," I said sheepishly.

"What did Carlos and/or James break this time?"

"Nothing, it's Kendall this time."

"What happened?"

"He's sick. His fever went up a ton, so we took him here, but they won't tell us anything without Mama Knight or you and Gustavo present."

"On our way."

Logan and I sat back down between Camille and Carlos and we waited for Kelly and Gustavo to arrive. I could feel Carlos getting antsy beside me and lay a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I know you're worried dude, but Kendall's going to be fine."

He has to be fine.

5 minutes later, Kelly and Gustavo entered the building and came over to us. "Hey, where's the nurse?" Kelly said as greeting.

I stood and led them over to the nurse.

"Hi, we're here for Kendall Knight?"

"Yes, hi." The nurse greeted us. She pulled out a clipboard and flipped a couple of pages. "So, Kendall has…

**AN- Any ideas? I can't write anymore right now so I'm forced to leave it at this cliffhanger. Who thinks they know what's wrong with Kendall? Tell me any guesses in a review! Please? I know this chapter was horrible, and I probably don't deserve a review, but please? **

**Anyone else find the song Gangnam style extremely irritating? My brother is blasting it in my ear right now and I hate him for it. This stupid song is more annoying than Friday. Time to go blast BTR to prevent the song from getting stuck in my head… BYE!**


	6. Fire

_**A/N- Yo people! I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. I still have no idea what to make his illness. I kinda just made something up. This chapter is probably going to be horrible. I really just thought about the symptoms, and then tried to figure out what disease matched the symptoms. So… yeah… **_

**Emily's POV**

"So, Kendall has a pretty severe case of mononucleosis. Luckily, nothing has happened to his spleen, but he's going to be sick for quite a while." The nurse told us.

I sighed in relief, then furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Wait a minute, but he's been throwing up. I thought that wasn't a symptom of mono."

"It isn't. But his throwing up is not a direct result of the mono. It seems that your friend has quite a sensitive gag reflex. His throat is swollen which may trigger that gag reflex. It also appears that he has come down with a minor case of the stomach flu which has contributed as well."

Gustavo groaned. "Oh great. What am I supposed to tell Griffin?"

Kelly glared at him. "Really, Gustavo? You've just found out Kendall is incredibly ill and all you can think about is Griffin?"

"Well, what am I supposed to say?" He replied indignantly. "I'm happy to let the dogs take a couple weeks off until Kendall recuperates, but Griffin will not be as understanding as me. He wants those new songs by next week and with Kendall down for the count…"

As Kelly and Gustavo bickered, the nurse quietly left and Logan went to tell Carlos and James about the mono. Meanwhile, a thought occurred to me. "Wait a minute, why can't you just do what you did with 'Stuck'?"

Kelly and Gustavo turned to me. "What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"Well, Kendall didn't have any solos in 'Stuck', but he did play guitar… How many songs did Griffin need?"

"Three," Gustavo replied promptly. "Problem is, they're all rocking songs WITHOUT ACOUSTIC GUITAR!"

"Then make them acoustic, then prerecord them and play it for Griffin so that Kendall doesn't have to be there. Then just say that Kendall did the guitar for the song and have him learn the chords by the time they play them in concert. Besides, you have waaayyy too many fast songs. That's not a bad thing, but you need some slower ones too. It helps… connect with the fans." Seeing their doubtful looks, I smirked. "Trust me on this one, okay?"

Gustavo agreed, then stormed off to the boys and yelled at them to "GET UP, WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" and then dragged them out the door. Shaking her head, Kelly gave me a wry grin and followed behind them, probably to make sure Gustavo didn't kill them before they made it to the studio.

I sighed, then, seeing the nurse who had talked to us earlier, made my way over to her.

"Excuse me?"

She turned to look at me and smiled. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering what room my friend is in and when he can go home."

"You're Kendall Knight's friend, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, he's in room 910. As for when he can go home… well, the doctor-" She stopped talking as I started laughing. "What's so funny about what I said?"

"I'm sorry," I managed as my laughs faded. "It's just… you said the Doctor and all I could think of was Doctor Who. But never mind that, go on, what were you saying?"

"Well, he's being kept overnight in case his condition worsens, but assuming it doesn't, he should be free to leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." I smiled and turned, then headed down the hall to his room.

Opening the door quietly, I entered to find Kendall sitting up in bed, smiling at me wearily.

"Hey, Em." He croaked in greeting.

"Hey Kenny," I smiled. "How you doin'?" I walked over and sat on the chair beside his bed.

"I'm holding up." He replied. "Being sick sucks."

Not that I would expect any other answer from him. "I know hun. But right now, I'm just wondering how you managed to contract mono of all things. Have you been kissing random girls again?"

"Em, I think you're getting me confused with James."

"It's entirely possible. Didn't sound like you anyway. But you're changing the topic. How'd you manage to catch mono? Jo's been gone for months and you haven't had a girlfriend since."

"Who's to say I haven't flown out and seen Jo?"

"Dude, I think I would've noticed if you had flown out to New Zealand recently."

"So… Who said she didn't come here?"

"How about the fact that no one else knew she was coming, including Camille and I, her _best friends_?"

He looked at me blankly for a minute and I looked right back at him smugly. "Face it, I've got you."

"Nope, I've got you!" He challenged. I raised an eyebrow and he immediately deflated. "Okay, I got nothing."

"Well, whatever it was, we'll figure it out." I saw his eyes start drooping and brushed his hair away from his burning forehead. "Get some sleep, Kendall."

He nodded sleepily. "Stay with me." He mumbled as he fell asleep.

I smiled and whispered, "Always, Kendall."

He quickly dropped off into dream world with a content, peaceful look on his face. It was the first time I had seen him look peaceful since he got sick. In fact, if it weren't for the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, his expression paired with the paleness of his skin would've made me believe him dead. I quickly wiped that comparison from my mind. It was only mono. Hardly a deadly disease.

Tiredly, my mouth stretched open in a yawn. Exhausted, my eyes slowly fell closed. My last conscious thought was 'No, I can't fall asleep now…"

But by then it was too late. Waves of sweet, black nothingness washed over me and drowned me in their depths, pulling me farther and farther from the shores of alertness. My body slumped forwards, my head landing cradled in my arms on Kendall's stomach as I finally succumbed to the sleep threatening to take over.

Next thing I knew, fire danced at the edges of my vision as heat flooded my being. It was so hot, so overwhelmingly hot… my mouth was bone dry and all I wanted was a cool glass of water. And there one was, sitting just out of reach. I stumbled helplessly through the hazy heat and reached for the glass, so cold the glass had fogged up with condensation running down the sides of the glass, but as soon as it was within my grasp, it slid away, the water it contained splashing out of the vessel, splashing against my skin and sizzling then evaporating off it, as if my body were hotter than the room. My limbs weakened, and I collapsed onto my back, peering dazed through the fog that clouded my mind at the fan that spun high above me, blowing cool air around the room. With a start, I realized that the room was wintry cool, it was only I who was burning, a raging fire burning through my veins, boiling my blood, until all I felt like was a pile of ash. Suddenly, the room disappearing and my burning body was on a raft, floating in a sea of water, so cold ice drifted lazily around me. The violent waves rocked me, shaking me until I flipped over and fell in…

Only to find myself sitting back in that chair in Kendall's hospital room, being shaken awake by the blond boy on the bed. Groggily, I looked at him, then directed my attention in the direction Kendall was pointing. Standing there, at the door was a doctor.

"Hi," He approached me calmly, as if the fact that I was just asleep had no effect on him at all. "I'm Doctor John Smith; I have been in charge of Kendall's care thus far. I assume you are a relative?"

"Yeah, I'm his sister." I said, trying to hide the exhaustion in my voice and the sudden burn in my throat. "What's happening, can he go?"

"Well, it would seem that there has been no change in his condition so he is free to leave. There is no actual medication for mono, so I suggest he gets plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids, preferably ginger ale and water, nothing acidic, and no food that will agitate his stomach."

"Will do." I replied. Doctor Smith left the room to let Kendall redress as I called Logan to come pick us up.

"Hey Em," Logan said as he picked up his phone. "We were just coming over to the hospital to get you guys. Be there in like 2 minutes."

"How'd you know that was what I was calling about?"

"ESP" He replied sarcastically. "See you soon." He hung up just as Kendall trudged back into the room, dressed in a plain white t-shirt with a red and black plaid flannel shirt over it, plain blue jeans and his favorite pair of vans.

Trying to put aside the light headedness that had overtaken me when I awoke, I wrapped an arm around him and helped him make his way out to the waiting room. The guys met us there and helped Kendall out to the car as I signed him out at the front desk. The exhaustion that still plagued me, along with my sore throat unnerved me, but I forced myself to put it aside for Kendall's sake. After all, I got colds all the time. This was probably just another one. I slowly made my way back out to the waiting car and climbed into the backseat beside Kendall. I could feel my heavy fatigue lapping at the edges of my consciousness and tried to force myself to stay awake, but despite my best efforts, I was deeply asleep as soon as the car started to pull away.

I vaguely remembered being unbuckled gently when we reached the Palm Woods and being lifted into James' strong arms to carry my mostly asleep bod upstairs to bed. My eyelids fluttered and shut again as we entered the apartment, then when I was placed on a warm, soft bed with a big down blanket being placed gently over me. I didn't even have a chance to wonder if it was my own bed I was put into, let alone spare a thought for Kendall's state before slumber claimed my mind and body once more.

_**AN- Sorry for the Doctor Who reference but I couldn't stop myself. I've been obsessing over that show for the past couple of months and my obsession is creeping into my writing. I mean, the room number (910) is a tribute to the two best Doctors on the show and John Smith is from the show as well. I have 3 Doctor Who fanfics I've written in school, 2 of which are not completed yet. I can't post anything else until I finish this story and Serena's Sickness though. Tell me, would anyone actually read a Doctor Who fanfic? And now I'm off to sob some more about Rose's departure from Doctor Who (saddest ending for a character EVER) and mourn the fact the Billie Piper will probably not be returning for the 50**__**th**__** anniversary episode. DOCTOR AND ROSE FOREVER! Oh, and if anyone sees the TARDIS, can you please let me know? I need to go beg the Doctor to let me become his next companion.**_

_**Please tell me if I'm doing anything right with this story and virtual cookies to any and all that review! I looked at my friend Kickin Taylor's review number and it's like 20 reviews per chapter. I'm lucky to get 3. It's quite humbling.**_

_**Oh, and one last thing- to everyone reading this **_**PLEASE GO TO AND FIND THE STORY FLYING BY ELISHEVA SIMANOWITZ. READ IT AND HEART IT! MY FRIEND IS ENTERED INTO THIS CONTEST! IF SHE GETS ENOUGH HEARTS, SHE COULD WIN! PLEASE HELP! **


	7. Loopiness

**AN- Wow it's been a while. I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update this story, but in my defense, I've been extremely busy. But I had a day off today due to being sick, so I decided to try and write another chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Emily's POV**

I woke up exhausted, but unable to fall asleep once more. I stood up slowly, trying to ignore the pounding in my head and the burn in my throat. I stood up, coughing harshly and made my way shakily to Kendall's room. As I walked in, he sat up in bed.

"Hey Em," He said. "What're you doing here?"

"Checking on you." I said hoarsely as I sat down next to him on the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay." He said. "Still feel sick but it could be worse. It actually was worse yesterday." He looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Are you okay? You've got bags under your eyes and you sound hoarse." He lifted his hand to my head. "You feel kinda hot."

"You're not a good judge, you've got a fever."

Logan walked in then, having heard our conversation. "But Em, if you feel hot to him, you've gotta have a higher temperature than he does." He looked at me skeptically. "C'mere."

I rolled my eyes and stood, walking over to him. "I'm fine, Logan."

He laid a hand on my forehead and lifted an eyebrow. "Really Em? Kendall's right, I think you do have fever."

"Okay, so maybe I'm not alright."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Logan asked me, heading over to night table to grab the thermometer.

"I didn't really start feeling weird until I woke up."

Logan walked back over to me and stuck the newly disinfected thermometer into my mouth. " When did you wake up?"

"I on't go, ike hive inuts ago." I tried to say around the stick protruding from my mouth.

"5 minutes ago?"

I nodded, then tried to hold back a yawn and sat down on Kendall's bed once again. He rubbed his hand down my back as I slumped over tiredly.

The thermometer beeped and Logan pulled it from my mouth, as he spoke again. "That's a long time to be asleep, almost 16 hours you've been out." Then he sighed as he read off the number on the display screen. "103.6," He said sadly. "What're your symptoms?"

"Sore throat, headache." I responded. "And I'm tired."

"Sounds like Kendall isn't the only one with mono." Logan said.

The aforementioned boy smiled brightly at me and lay an arm across my shoulders. "Don't worry Em, it's not so bad, once you get past the sore throat, and the headaches, and the constant exhaustion."

"That's a lot to get past." I groaned.

Kendall chuckled merrily, leading to a coughing fit, which he soon recovered from.

The doorbell rang and Kendall leaped up from bed. "I'll get it!" He cried, coughing again after straining his voice.

"Oh no you don't," Logan said. "Get back into bed. I'll get it."

Kendall pouted. "But Logan…"

"No buts! BED NOW!"

Looking dejected, Kendall sat down on the bed again, then yawned widely. In seconds, he was sound asleep.

I looked at Logan, slightly amused. "Is he okay?" I asked.

"It's the medication he was put on. He took one pill too much made it made him a bit loopy."

I laughed, then gave a small cough. "You okay?" Logan asked.

"Fine."

The doorbell rang once more and Logan left the room leaving me to sit with a sleeping Kendall. I smiled down at him indulgently, then flinched when a spike of pain flashed through my head, lasting a second before dispersing.

Logan came back into the room, Camille in tow, carrying a glass of water in each hand. He handed one to me and I thanked him happily, drinking it thirstily.

Camille smiled down at me. "I heard you got sick. How you holding up?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that. I'll be fine in a couple of weeks."

"If you take some medication that is." Logan interjected. "It would probably be better to take you to a doctor to double check if it's really mono and get you a prescription."

"Okay, fine." I said, standing up to go to my room and change. I started walking towards the door when a sudden dizzy spell overtook me and I stumbled a bit. Logan quickly came up behind me and caught me.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just got kind of dizzy for a second there." I stood up straight once more and went back to my room.

Fifteen minutes later, James and Carlos had come back upstairs from the pool and were ready to watch Kendall while Logan and Camille came with me to the doctor's office.

"You good?"

"Yup, let's head out."

WE went downstairs and I tried to ignore the stares as we passed people by in the lobby.

"Heard she got mono." I heard someone whisper to their friend as we passed. "She and Kendall both. Betchya one of them got it and then they started making out."

I turned and glared at the person who was whispering and he shut up quickly.

"Em, calm down." Camille whispered urgently to me. "You're starting to freak people out."

I scoffed, then coughed. "Let 'em freak. That'll teach them to start spreading rumors about me. No offense to him or anything, but making out with Kendall is so not anywhere on my list of priorities."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me you've never even entertained the idea?"

"No, I haven't." I said indignantly.

"Not even for a second?"

"Okay, maybe a couple times… but he's way too much like my brother for me to entertain the idea for longer than that." I laughed and coughed once again. "Besides, everyone knows he and Jo are endgame. It's pretty obvious."

"Yeah, their relationship's going real well, especially now that she's on a different continent."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, the air sure is thick with sarcasm today."

Camille gave me a grin in return and we continued on our way to the car, Logan following behind us, shaking his head at our conversation.

**AN- Hey guys, sorry it wasn't so long, but I really gotta go, just enough time to post what I've written so far. **

**I'm so excited- I GOT TICKETS TO BTR'S SUMMER TOUR! HAHAHAHA YES! SO excited! Ooh, and BTR is coming back to TV soon! YAY!**

**Sorry, fangirl moment, I'll shut up now. **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think! I really need to know! BTW- huge shoutout to BigTimeRush- BTR and Glee Clue Rock 1251, who have reviewed on every chapter so far and hopefully will continue to do so in the future! Thank you guys so much!**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next up- The trip to the Doctor and possibly a bit more. **

**Haha, did anyone realize how I capitalized "Doctor". I've been watching way too much Doctor Who lately. AH, who am I kidding I'll never watch too much Doctor Who. **

**Buh Bye!**


	8. Lots of yelling

**AN- OMG a relatively fast update! Wow what a miracle! I needed to type up the doctor scene though. BTW- really? Only one review? I'm losing you guys! WHY? Am I doing something wrong? I need you to tell me!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Emily's POV**

I entered the waiting room in a tired haze, leaning against Logan's shoulder as Camille went to sign us in. We sat together near a rack of magazines, saving a seat for Camille next to Logan. By the time she came back to sit with us, I was lightly dozing against Logan's shoulder.

It seemed like it was only 5 seconds later when Logan was shaking me awake and leading me into the examination room. I glanced at the time on my cell phone and saw that it had actually been half an hour. I sat on the paper covered bed and tried not to let my eyelids flutter closed like I wanted.

The doctor walked in with a smile. "Hi, I'm Dr. Rory Pond, what seems to be the problem?"

"Emily's sick, and we think it may be mono." Logan replied for me.

"What makes you say that Mr.….?"

"Mitchell, Doctor. Logan Mitchell. And I think it may be mono because one of our other housemates has mono. And her symptoms point to that."

"And what are her symptoms?"

I answered this question. "Sore throat, headache, fever and exhaustion."

Dr. Pond's eyes narrowed a bit in thought. "You may be right, though I need to do a blood test to be certain."

I nodded. "Alright, fine. Great, yeah, sure."

"Emily?" Logan said. "Stop talking."

I fell silent at his words and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Dr. Pond replied.

He turned to a cabinet and retrieved a sterile, disposable needle, a tube, and an alcohol swab. I rolled up the sleeve on my right arm and held out my arm to him. He took it and looked at it closely for an available vein. He finally found a suitable one on my wrist by my thumb and swiped the area clean. After inserting the needle and withdrawing the blood, he smiled at me and spoke. "I'll be back in a few minutes with the results."

I waited in silence as the doctor ran the tests, getting drowsier and drowsier by the second- which is saying something considering how tired I was before. I was half asleep when Dr. Pond walked back into the room.

"Well, it's definitely mono." He said. 'I'll prescribe some corticosteroids to reduce swelling, take Advil or Tylenol for the pain and fever, and get plenty of rest. Not that you won't want to." He smirked and chuckled. "Oh, and make sure not to share utensils or kiss anyone for the next couple of years."

I gave a small smile and hopped off the table, wobbling a bit before finding my balance. Logan took the prescription from Dr. Pond and we left, picking Camille up from the waiting room as we exited the building.

Once we entered the car, I fell asleep almost immediately, my heavy eyes feeling like they had sand in them.

Next thing I knew, Logan was lifting me out of the car. I woke painfully and made Logan put me back down so I could walk. The whispers started up again when we walked into the lobby. Logan pulled me into his side protectively, but that didn't stop them.

_So she and Kendall really made out, and now they both have mono?_

_Yeah, that's what I heard._

_I can't believe it._

_I know, I never thought they'd be together._

Eventually, I snapped. I whirled around to face the whisperers and glared. "Listen to me." I yelled dangerously. "Yes, Kendall and I have mono. No, we did not kiss. No, I don't know how we got mono. Just shut up and leave us alone." I broke off into a coughing fit and allowed Logan to lead me back upstairs.

When we got to the apartment, I headed straight for Kendall's room and collapsed on the bed next to him. He sat up and looked down at me.

"So what's the verdict?" He asked with an amused grin.

"Mono." I replied with a groan. "Worse yet, everyone in the building seems to be under the impression that we made out and that's how we both got sick."

Kendall grimaced. "Oooh. That sucks." He flopped back down and we lay side by side in silence until there something started buzzing between our thighs. Kendall dug around in his pocket for a minute, nearly pushing me off the bed in the process, and withdrew his phone, grimacing at the name that appeared on the screen.

"Gustavo." He groaned and answered the phone with a false brightness. "Gustavo! Hi!"

The answering yell was so loud I could hear it like I was standing right next to him.

"WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU GETTING MONO?"

Kendall and I both flinched, then Kendall replied, unable to keep himself from getting angry.

"It wasn't my fault! You think I like sleeping all day? I wanna get out of bed and go to work, I promise! But Logan is a jerk and thinks if I go to work something awful is going to happen! IT'S JUST MONO LOGAN! IT'S NOT LIKE I'VE GOT THE FLU AND YOU'RE GONNA GET SICK FROM BEING IN THE ROOM WITH ME!"

I grabbed the phone from Kendall before he could hurt himself with yelling and smacked his chest.

"Shut up Kendall." Then I got on the phone. "Listen Gustavo, Kendall will be back at work once his symptoms die down and no sooner. I'm sure you don't want him collapsing on you. Right?"

"Uh huh…" He replied, sounding a bit frightened. "Listen… I gotta… go… BYE!"

He hung up quite suddenly and I grinned to myself happily. It's not every day I get to terrify big shot Hollywood producers.

I quite like it.

Kendall grabbed his phone back from me and laughed. "What did he say to you?"

"He agreed then hung up. He was TERRIFIED. It was great."

I yawned loudly then broke off into another coughing fit, Kendall following my example.

We glanced at each other and started cracking up. Suddenly, James, Logan and Carlos burst into the room.

"THAT'S IT!" James said. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"Emily's a scary person." Kendall replied between peals of laughter.

"Yeah, we already knew that…" Carlos replied. "Why is that funny?"

"She scared Gustavo into hanging up on her."

"Oh."

The other three stood there staring at us for a few more minutes before bursting into laughter along with us.

Suddenly, the noise was too much or me to handle.

I winced as a sharp burst of pain exploded in my head and remained there, fuzzing up my mind.

"Guys?" I said loudly. "SHH!"

Logan and Kendall looked alarmed while James and Carlos looked confused.

"Em?" James asked. "What's up?"

"Nothing big." I replied. "It's just, you were being really loud and I kinda have a headache."

"Sorry Em." Carlos said apologetically, sweeping a stray strand of hair off my face, then wincing as he quickly drew his hand back from the heat radiating from my forehead.

"Gosh you're hot!" He said in alarm.

"Thanks," I snickered half-heartedly. "I try."

"Not like that." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"I know," I replied. "It was a joke. You know? Ha-ha, funny, joke?"

Carlos glared. "I know what a joke is."

"Obviously not…" I muttered under my breath.

Kendall looked at me, having heard my grumble. After a second, we started laughing once more.

**AN- And voila! The chapter is finished! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Virtual cookies to anyone who understood the meaning behind the doctor's name…**

**Nighty night people of fanfiction. Sweet dreams!**


End file.
